Many portable electronic devices include a loudspeaker to audibly produce or reproduce audio information. Because of the overall size of the electronic device or because of other design constraints, the loudspeaker is often quite small. As a result, the quality of sound produced by the loudspeaker may be poor, particularly when the loudspeaker is driven at a relatively high volume. Uniformly band-limiting the signal employed to drive the loudspeaker may reduce the distortion in the speaker output, but may also result in poor sound quality.